


Fall in Love Like a Cliche

by mistressofcliche



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cliches Galore, High School AU, M/M, kink meme prompt, shoujo-caliber romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressofcliche/pseuds/mistressofcliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Mikado is a country bumpkin looking for adventure, not romance, but he might have found both after meeting his classmate's older brother. Or he might have found trouble, heaps of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Meet You, I Think

Mikado Ryuugamine was an average young man. From his looks to his grades. And in his life, nothing had ever happened; nothing had ever changed. It was the same thing, day after day. Except on the odd occasion that it wasn’t, and even then it could usually be explained. Like today, as the teacher approached him with a handful of papers and a sheepish expression.

He offered her a polite smile and asked, “Everyone else already said no, didn’t they?”

“You guessed it.” She held out the papers for him to take. “Our local celebrity is out again today, and I need someone to take these handouts to his home. You’re the lucky sacrifice for this evening, Ryuugamine-kun.”

‘Sacrifice’ was putting it lightly after some of the horror stories he had heard, but he pushed the thought of danger aside and accepted the papers. He was a class representative, after all. This was the least he could do to help out. “I’ll be leaving then, sensei. Unless there was something else?” He phrased it like a question, feigning curiosity, but he doubted she had anything else to add.

As expected, she shook her head, wished him luck, and then moved on to speak with the only other students left, the two on class duty. Everyone else had somewhere to be, had something to do or someone to be with. The morose thoughts followed him out of the classroom and into the hallway, where he stopped and took a moment to collect his thoughts properly, locking them away for now.

If he was going to visit Kasuka Heiwajima’s house, he wanted to be prepared for anything. And a clear mind would serve him better than one up in the clouds.

* * *

Every student that had ever shared a class with Kasuka knew there were a few rules to follow. Especially when visiting their relatively harmless classmate at the place he called home.

One, you didn’t ask questions. You simply dropped off the papers at the front step, rang the doorbell and made a quick escape if you valued your life.

But on the off chance you didn’t value your life, that was where rule number two made its appearance. If you were unlucky enough to meet Kasuka’s older brother, who had been called The Monster of Raira High ever since he stepped foot on campus, you did not look him in the eye. Because despite having such a peaceful name, Shizuo Heiwajima was anything but a peaceful man. The slightest provocation was known to set him off.

Mikado, admittedly, fell into this latter category. He held the papers close to his chest and rang the doorbell with his free hand. The house seemed unassuming and quaint at first glance, with its front facing the street and its plain, whitewashed walls, but there were subtle signs that spoke of a sleeping dragon that hid behind those same walls. There were dents, here and there, about the size of a fist; as well as cracks on the upstairs windowpanes, like someone had forcibly thrown them open before.

A sense of excitement, of looking forward to the unexpected, filled Mikado as he waited. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he was sort of happy to be putting his life at risk. It wasn’t nearly as boring as sitting in a classroom, listening to lectures and waiting for something to happen, for something to change on its own. It felt almost like taking that first step on some great adventure.

Until the door opened and any hope he had of something changing shattered to a million pieces. Kasuka stood in the doorway, observing him with that expressionless face that Mikado had never attempted to understand. “Yes, may I help you?”

“Your homework,” explained Mikado, holding out the sheets of papers. “Guess I’ll be going then, Heiwajima-kun.”

Mikado turned and stepped away from the door, but someone grabbed his shoulder firmly and prevented him from going any further.

“Wait.” Kasuka’s voice was just as apathetic as the rest of him, but Mikado still glanced back in the hopes of figuring the other boy out. Nothing but a blank stare awaited, and yet Kasuka wasn’t letting go. After a silent stare-down that went on for far too long in Mikado’s opinion, Kasuka released his hold and Mikado turned to face him as he began speaking again. “Please, come in. I have a few questions.”

“Questions?” parroted Mikado, confused. He fiddled with the strap of his schoolbag as he followed Kasuka inside, not sure what to make of this turn of events. Was Kasuka trying to make a friend perhaps? It was hard to tell when Kasuka didn’t so much as smile.

Nevertheless, he took a seat on the couch that Kasuka directed him toward. He set his bag on the floor and wondered where to look first, having been caught off guard with an extended visit. The inside was surprisingly spacey and everything had the appearance of being worth a small fortune, from the small table in front of him to the large flat screen directly across. He had to work to keep from gaping at the obvious reminders that Kasuka lived a very different life from other first years in high school.

“Like it?” If it hadn’t been Kasuka asking that, in such a deadpan way, Mikado would have thought him smug or boasting, but no - his classmate seemed to be stating a simple fact.

So Mikado decided to answer just as simply with a stunned, “Yes.” He kind of wanted to try out that gaming system and wow, just how good was the wifi here if the model of that console was anything to go by?

“It keeps my brother happy, too,” Kasuka seemed to add offhandedly, gesturing to the video games that enthralled his guest. “It’s less destructive than sports anyway.”

Mikado wasn’t sure how to respond to that without some kind of tell from his host, and really, Kasuka was the king of poker faces. He decided on a short, nervous laugh and a smile, sparing the new plaster beside the tv only a cursory glance. “He seems like a handful?” Mikado said to test the waters and see how Kasuka would answer, because at least his words gave away what was going on inside his mind.

As if to be contrary, Kasuka hummed noncommittally and changed the subject. “Now, about those questions. I’ve been having trouble with the formula for ...” And so began an unexpected tutoring session.

* * *

It was well after eight before either of them realized how carried away they had gotten in their studies. Mikado, because he finally had someone to listen when he was trying to explain something; and Kasuka, because at last he had been able to get someone to stay and help. Most of his other classmates ran off as soon as they thought up an excuse. Suddenly remembering they left the oven on or that they had to be home before curfew.

Speaking of which. “Shouldn’t you be headed home soon, Mikado-kun? Your parents must be worried.”

The other boy shrugged. “I live alone, so it’s not a big deal. But you’re right, I should be going. I still have some things to do before I go to bed.” With a sigh, his classmate stood up and started packing away his books. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Ah,” he glanced at Kasuka from under his eyelashes almost shyly. It would have been cute, if he were a girl. “That is, if you’ll be attending tomorrow.”

“I will,” clarified Kasuka. “Until tomorrow then. Thank you for your time.”

And that would have been that, except it was then that his big brother decided to storm through the front door with murder in his eyes. “What was that about! You sent me on a wild goose chase, Kasuka!”

“Sorry, niisan.” It helped get him out of the house for a few hours, though, and that was all Kasuka had needed really. He just hadn’t been expecting to enjoy spending time with a classmate as much as this, so much that he had allowed himself to relax and stop paying attention to the clock. This had been inevitable once he had. “They must no longer being selling that particular brand of milk.”

Mikado had raised his eyebrows at that, but Kasuka remained unaffected by the double entendre that his classmate had probably read into the words. With Kasuka having shifted his attention, even briefly, to their guest, it was also an inevitability that Shizuo followed suit.

“Who the hell is this?” demanded Shizuo, shutting the door behind him with a bit more force than necessary. He stomped up to Mikado, face twisted in a scowl as he practically towered over the younger boy. “You have crap taste in friends.”

To Mikado’s credit, he didn’t look as intimidated as most would have. Instead, his classmate seemed more intrigued, wondering aloud, “So you’re The Monster of Raira High?”

It sounded like he wanted confirmation and Kasuka had to physically stop himself from wincing because confirmation would be the least of what he would be getting. Calling Shizuo a monster was a surefire way to set him off, and while he loved his brother dearly, even he didn’t know how to curb his brother’s temper.

“What did you just call me?” At least his impromptu tutor and classmate had a few more minutes to live if that twitching smile was any indication. Shizuo was both frustrated and amused. Never a good combination. His emotions were always changing, always so over the top that Kasuka had trouble keeping up with them. “Hey, brat, I’m talking to you.”

It appeared Mikado didn’t know how to handle Shizuo any better than his brother and opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. “S-Sorry,” stammered the other boy, getting the words out somehow, “I meant … what I meant to say was, you don’t look like a monster. I couldn’t believe it.”

“You said it again,” growled Shizuo, sunglasses sliding down his nose as he stayed focused on the boy a full head shorter than him. “You know what that means, don’t you?” Mikado gave a tentative shake of his head. “It means you’re prepared to die!”

Kasuka watched as Mikado mouth formed a small ‘o’, not exactly screaming in terror but pretty aware what was coming at this point. And Shizuo didn’t disappoint, fisting a hand into the other boy’s uniform and raising him into the air. “Any last words?”

Maybe it was the shock, or maybe Mikado had nothing left to lose, because his last words were, “Um, you have really nice eyes?”

 


	2. Prove It

At the beginning of the year, Mikado had received an email from his best friend. Nothing strange about that; they had preferred this method of communication ever since Kida, debatably his only friend, had moved to Ikebukuro when they had been kids. He was still reminded to this day of how he had clung to his friend and refused to let go all those years ago, an embarrassing story that had too many tears and whispered promises stemmed from innocence. "I won't forget you." "We'll always be friends." Empty words that had carried little meaning until a couple of months into their first year of middle school, when Kida had sent him that first email.

No, what had been strange was the length, almost like Kida had kept typing despite his better judgement. Usually his bubbly friend liked to keep things short and concise, with less opportunity for misunderstandings, but the email had been immensely detailed. As if catching Mikado up on everything he had missed out on while living his stagnant life in the countryside.

It had talked of rumors and myths and things that Kida knew interested him. At least when it concerned the supernatural; idle gossip merely annoyed him, even if it was Kida's preferred brand of small talk. Kida was no exception to wanting to fit in, always striving to feel needed, but the email had been about more than that. It had been a red flag. An S.O.S. Mikado had read in-between the lines. His friend needed him. His friend wanted him in Ikebukuro. So Mikado had strived to make that happen. His parents hadn't been pleased, not at first. It took a while, but he had managed to convince them with some well-placed pamphlets related to the academic record of Raira High. It had been a prestige enough school that they had started to consider it.

The real problem had been that Mikado would have to make the move on his own. That had led to complications. His mother had been surprisingly okay with the idea of her only child striking out on his own, thinking it would be a good confidence builder. It had been his father that had protested, claiming money was the issue. How was Mikado going to support himself? His father had insisted his son should focus on his studies and leave such matters to the adults, but Mikado had refused to let that go. He was already at an age where he knew better than to spend money carelessly.

Then he proposed an idea to them. If they helped with the initial down-payment on an apartment and offered him a minimum allowance for food and necessities, he would get a part-time job while he was in Ikebukuro. His parents had given in to his persistence and allowed him to go. And while he had yet to find a place willing to hire him, he had started to adjust to the routine of Ikebukuro, as crowded and overwhelming as he had imagined it to be. Not exactly a good thing, he thought, when the city itself was supposed to be the start of something new.

Yes, it was a new place with new people and sights to see, but he had seen little of the city since the first day. His path to and from his apartment was set in stone. A convenience store along the way provided instant meals and toiletries, and a grocery store wasn't too far off, which left no real need for exploring. Admittedly, he was a coward at heart. Without a friend or a reason, he stayed in his apartment, curled up in front of his computer, whittling away the hours until he returned to school. At least school gave him some distractions, before that too became nothing more than another part in the system of his life. Never changing, never straying, always there.

So it was understandable that when Shizuo Heiwajima had lifted him into the air by the collar of his uniform, Mikado had finally felt alive.

Up until the moment he had blurted out the first thing that came to mind and watched the last measure of restraint within Shizuo snap, followed by a loud bang as Mikado's back collided with a wall that should have been too far away. The rest was blurry, but he did remember blinking up quizzically at Shizuo and wondering why the older boy didn't move to finish him off. Right before passing out with a ringing in his ears.

* * *

"This is stupid," declared Shizuo. He stretched his hand contemplatively and then shook it, as if trying to get rid of something. "A waste of time," the blond continued to mumble. "Pointless. What an idiot." Then he walked away like he hadn't just knocked someone unconscious, leaving Kasuka to solve the problem. It wasn't that unusual an occurrence, but Kasuka often wished Shizuo would give the problem more thought before he did that. How was his brother ever going to learn if he kept running away like that, kept turning his sight from the messes he caused?

With a sigh, Kasuka crouched down in front of his classmate and reached out to shake him awake, calling out to Mikado in a monotone. The other boy didn't so much as stir.

Perhaps he needed to be louder, so he leaned down to speak directly into Mikado's ear. Except his brother hadn't gone very far at all, returning with a shout of, "Oi, what are you doing!" Kasuka turned and raised an eyebrow in silent question, surprised to find Shizuo had come back. In one hand his older brother held a glass of water and the other carried a familiar bottle of painkillers. It looked like Shizuo was trying to be helpful. "Don't mess around with an unconscious person," Shizuo scolded him, and Kasuka immediately withdrew his hand, face still as blank as ever but wondering if now would have been an appropriate time to smile. It was strangely endearing to see Shizuo this active for a change.

The pill bottle and the glass were placed on the table a few seconds later and then the tall, frowning form of Shizuo hovered over the pair of them. "If the brat's spending the night, he's your responsibility," and then Shizuo really did leave, stomping up the stairs with such a frightening glare.

As strange as that had been, it had also been some type of grudging acceptance of Mikado's presence, which meant letting a classmate spend the night wasn't such an absurd idea anymore. Kasuka, quietly thrilled at the prospect, went in search of blankets and a pillow, even going as far as to consider if his clothes would fit Mikado. He could lend him some pajamas.

Caught up in his own plans, he didn't notice Mikado waking up.

The ringing had subsided, but Mikado still felt dizzy as he stood up, using the wall for support. His back felt kind of numb, probably bruised, but he didn't think it was worth a trip to the hospital. He glanced around the room, attempting to locate his host or the person who had just technically assaulted him, and yet no one was there. Confused, he staggered toward the couch and dropped down on it.

On the table there were a few things that hadn't been there before, which meant they hadn't forgotten about him. He picked up the water and drank from it in small sips before leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. It wouldn't be too hard to make it home once he got his balance back, and he didn't want to put the Heiwajima brothers through any unnecessary trouble, regardless of Shizuo's actions. So he decided it was for best if he left as soon as possible.

That decided, he put the water back on the table, cast a considering glance at the painkillers and then dismissed it. He would be fine. After retrieving his schoolbag, Mikado left as quickly as he could. He would just have to thank Kasuka later.

* * *

On the way to school the next day, Mikado was yet again accosted by a blond. He hoped it didn't become a daily thing, that was one routine he would rather not get used to.

This blond in particular he knew quite well, though. Masaomi Kida was as lively as he was every morning, hanging off his best friend like an overly affectionate leech. "Good morning, Mikado-chan!" Mikado wasn't sure if he winced because of the unexpected pressure on his back or the endearment. Leave it to Masaomi to tease him like that.

"Good morning, Kida-kun," greeted Mikado carefully, shifting to ease the contact on his back. Except the movement didn't go unnoticed and Masaomi tugged him closer, observing his reaction with a small frown.

"What did you do? Get hit by a truck?"

It wasn't too far from the truth and Mikado settled on a shrug, muttering, "Something like that."

The blond by his side hummed noncommittally but let go, allowing his friend some space. "Alas, I have been slacking in my most chivalrous of duties. Shall we walk home together?" Masaomi ruined the noble act by adding, "We can go somewhere and pick up girls!" Still, it was a welcome opportunity to spend time with his friend since they weren't in the same class and usually their schedules didn't match up. Mornings, lunch time and the weekends were the most they ever saw of each other, so walking home together was something Mikado would never say no to.

Letting slip a small smile, Mikado was about to agree when someone bumped into him, and instead of an "Okay!" his reply was morphed into a yelp. He turned to tell the culprit to be more careful in the future, but he stopped short of saying anything when he noticed who had run into him. And who was quickly walking passed without so much as a sorry. Well, if he was going to be ignored that blatantly, Mikado decided to let the matter drop. It would be easier to forget he had ever met Shizuo that way. It wasn't like they would have any need to get to know each other, anyway.

"Mikado?"

Realizing he had probably been staring, Mikado fought back a blush as he returned his attention to his friend. "Sorry, what were we talking about again?"

Masaomi gave a rather dramatic sigh and draped his arm across Mikado's shoulders. "I'm hurt. Truly. Deeply. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd think someone else was more important to you." It wasn't meant to be taken seriously, but Mikado could hear the uncertainty hidden within it and nudged the blond's side with his elbow, ridding his friend of such melancholy thoughts.

"Well then, it's a good thing you know me so well," replied Mikado. "You'll always be my best friend, you know. No matter what."

Again, Masaomi hummed in that offhanded, almost thoughtless way, but his smile was that much brighter. It was a relief to see.

After his friend's breakup with a certain Saki Mikajima, he had been a mess. Hardly smiling at all. Or when he did it, it had been disjointed, never reaching his eyes. If Masaomi was starting to heal from that, it could only be a good thing that Mikado had come to Ikebukuro.

* * *

On second thought, Mikado was regretting his decision to come to Ikebukuro after all. The imposing figure in front of him was the main reason. He may have valued excitement over his life, but he didn't want to die anytime soon. No, he wanted to live more than anything. "Um, is there something I can help you with, Heiwajima-senpai?"

It was lunch time and Mikado was on his way to the roof to join Masaomi, but his path had been blocked by an immovable object. Or at least, Mikado wasn't about to move Shizuo anytime soon if he wanted to live longer than a measly fifteen years. It looked like Shizuo was struggling to say something, so Mikado reevaluated his previous opinion that it might be better to leave the older boy alone. At this rate, it would probably be better to confront him, especially if he was going to keep appearing like this. They did go to the same school, and apparently took the same path to school too. It was inevitable they would have to see each other again.

But this was sooner than Mikado had expected. "Heiwajima-senpai?" he repeated, hoping to prompt a response.

Shizuo tensed, as if preparing for a fight, but the blond made no moves to start one. Curious, Mikado titled his head and offered an encouraging smile. That seemed to do the trick because Shizuo moved forward, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him off in the opposite direction of the roof. And while he had been trying to provoke a reaction, this wasn't the one he had been anticipating. He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach and thought, _I'm doomed, aren't I?_

They didn't go far, just an empty classroom that had been around the corner and a littler further down the hall, but it was far enough. No one was around. No teachers, no chatting students. It was a secluded spot. Shizuo would be able to get away with beating him up here, except that wasn't what Shizuo did. The older boy had long since let go of Mikado's arm. He was standing by the window instead, looking out it, hardly paying any attention to Mikado. Until he spoke, addressing Mikado's reflection rather than turn around, "You complimented me."

"So I did," agreed Mikado, because there was no use playing dumb to what Shizuo was talking about. "If that's all, I have somewhere to be ..." he trailed off as soon as Shizuo spun around, eyes blazing with too much emotion to really identify what was going on in that mind of his.

"Why," Shizuo demanded. "You even said it yourself. I'm a monster."

Mikado shook his head. "No, I heard you were called a monster. But I don't see it. You seem perfectly human to me." A very angry, very misplaced human, but still human all the same. "Is that all you wanted to discuss? Because I really should be going."

"Fine. Leave." Mikado was kind of surprised it was that easy, but he didn't wait around for Shizuo to change his mind.

* * *

Kasuka didn't show up for morning classes, but he was there for the afternoon ones. So he hadn't lied about being at school today, but it made Mikado think twice about how Kasuka phrased things. He approached his classmate before the bell was set to ring and thanked him for his hospitality yesterday. Kasuka kept up that deadpan expression and nodded, speaking softer than usual so as not to be overheard when he told him, "I was hoping you would spend the night, if I am to be honest with you. I had gone to retrieve the necessary bedding, but you were gone when I returned."

"Oh," Mikado went a little red as he realized his mistake in his hasty departure. "Heiwajima-senpai didn't say anything about that, though."

"You spoke with my brother?" While Kasuka didn't outwardly react, there was something like surprise in his voice. "He rarely seeks anyone out."

"Ah, I guess I caught him off-guard with a compliment," Mikado sheepishly laughed. "He was quick to get rid of me after he made sure it wasn't some kind of joke."

Kasuka was quiet after that and the conversation quickly died. There was no hope of resurrection as the bell rang, signalling the start of class, but Mikado kept replaying what little they had spoken of in his mind.

* * *

Not only was Masaomi waiting for Mikado at the front gate, but someone else was there as well, causing him to falter in his steps and think twice about approaching. A girl was there. A girl with glasses, the very same one in his class. The girl he liked. Of course Masaomi would notice; she was the whole reason Mikado had become a class representative in the first place.

"Mikado, there you are!" Too late to escape, not that Mikado knew where he would have escaped to, so he walked over to the two of them with a hesitant smile.

"Hello." It was meeker than anything he had managed when speaking with Shizuo and he was disappointed. It had been easier facing down someone called a monster. Trying to talk to the girl he liked was completely beyond him. He was too flustered to make small talk.

Thankfully Masaomi more than made up for that as they began walking away from the school. The only problem was the blond's comments were often inappropriate and embarrassing enough to warrant a chastising, "Masaomi!" If not a roundhouse kick to the face.

It was worth it to see Anri Sonohara laugh, though.

That was how they would have spent the majority of their trip home, but someone called out to them before the school was even out of sight.

"Oi, brat, come here." Shizuo Heiwajima was following him. The other two times could have been a coincidence, but this was deliberate.

Masaomi was instinctively in front of them, his arm outstretched as if to prevent someone from moving forward. Anri merely stayed by Mikado's side, a nervous air about her. "Do we know you?" And while Masaomi tone was sweet, it was clear he knew exactly who he was talking to and exactly what that person was capable of. Who didn't? It was hard to miss that shock of blond hair, that tall stature and perpetually scowling face. "Oh, sorry, you must be Heiwajima-san. You'll have to forgive my rudeness, but we're kind of busy."

Nearly face-palming, Mikado had to wonder if his friend was doing that on purpose. It certainly succeeded in riling Shizuo up. "I'm not talking to you. Shut up." Masaomi wisely kept his smartass reply to himself, for which Mikado was grateful. He was, however, a bit at odds with how to go about this. To go with Shizuo would mean the blond got his way. Again. But to have this conversation here would put the other two at risk.

Resigning himself to his fate, he stepped forward and asked, "Are you talking to me then, senpai?" With a jerky nod, Shizuo spun on his heels and marched off with the implied instruction of, "Follow me." Mikado followed.

They wound up back at the school, in the same classroom they had found during lunch. Maybe it was a spare room, that would explain why it was empty when there should have been someone cleaning up in here. Either that, or Shizuo had chased everyone off with his presence alone. "So," started Mikado cautiously, "is there any particular reason we're here again?"

"We didn't finish our conversation," Shizuo explained, and he wasn't looking at the window this time, focused solely on Mikado, scrutinizing him, sizing him up. He must have found something lacking because his expression became one of annoyance. "I don't get you, kid. Why did you say -"

"I'm not a kid," interrupted Mikado without thinking, irritated at being treated like a child. "My name is Mikado. Mikado Ryuugamine."

Shizuo lost his temper and a desk went flying. At least it wasn't Mikado this time. "I wasn't done talking. And I didn't ask for your name!" The wood hit the wall and splintered. Mikado idly wondered if he was responsible for cleaning that up. He had been the reason it had gone flying, after all. "Look, I'll make this easy for you to understand. I've been thinking about what you said and I can't stop thinking about it. It's your fault, so tell me why you said it."

"That's a funny thing to ask." Mikado tapped his chin, considering how to answer that. If Shizuo wanted to keep this simple, he supposed it would be best to return the sentiment. "Because you are. I don't know who started calling you a monster in the first place, nor do I care to find out, but I do know one thing. That person was wrong. You are as human as anyone else in this world, Heiwajima-senpai."

"Huh," huffed Shizuo, right before he started laughing, that twitching smile from yesterday making another appearance. Mikado took a wary step back, but Shizuo matched the movement, coming closer. "A brat that knows nothing about me, calling me human. It's too funny. Okay, kid. If you think I'm so human, then prove it."

Baffled, Mikado inquired, "How?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Shizuo decided. "Figure it out."


	3. What's Love Got To Do With It?

"What do you think makes someone human?"

Masaomi paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, staring at his best friend like he had grown an extra head within the past ten seconds. Since the other boy hadn't, he supposed he should answer rather than comment on how weird he found the question. Usually, Mikado wasn't the type to concern himself with such matters. His best friend was the kind of person who could be given an answer and wouldn't dig any further. So it was strange for him to be asking for confirmation of his own humanity. There had to be something else going on.

Outwardly, the blond smiled boastingly and waved his chopsticks, losing some rise to his carelessness in the process. "Well, that's easy," he pretended to tease, as if the answer should have been obvious to anyone. "Isn't it our ability to love?" He placed his free hand against his heart, proclaiming dramatically, "What good is a human that can't love?" If it sounded a bit condescending in his head, he shrugged it off as him being overly conscious. Mikado wouldn't call him on it, anyway, even if there wasn't something troubling the other boy to the point of asking his best friend for help.

"I see," Mikado told him in a distracted sort of way, his gaze elsewhere. No doubt thinking over whatever was giving him trouble in the first place. Masaomi was half-tempted to ask what the problem was, so he could go fix it himself; but he stopped the words from slipping out with a simple reminder that doing so in the past had only upset Mikado. He wasn't about to do anything that would push Mikado away right now. Mikado was his lifeline to normality and someone who wasn't about to give up on him (or tell him that he was no longer important; Mikado was the only person left who seemed to think he was worth something). Still, it would have been so easy, and then Mikado's attention would be where it should be - on him.

As if reading his thoughts, Mikado met his eyes and gave an unsure smile. "Thanks. I'm not sure if that's the best answer, but it's somewhere to start ..."

Reacting with a bit more seriousness this time, Masaomi asked, "So what brought this on?"

Mikado quickly looked away and began fidgeting with his lunch, probably debating whether or not he could finish it before the bell rung. He didn't reply for the longest time, and just when Masaomi was giving up on it, Mikado gave a short, "It's personal."

So either his best friend was having an existential crisis or someone else was, someone Mikado was willing to protect. Masaomi didn't like it one bit. "Okay, keep your secrets. I'll figure it out for myself," promised Masaomi, sulking a little. Then he thought of something else they could talk about and brightened, saying, " But you know what we should really be discussing? Anri-chan's ero -" Before he could finish, Mikado kicked him in the chest. He lost his balance and the rest of his lunch followed suit.

* * *

It actually wasn't the question or the method he would be using that troubled Mikado the most. No, the real problem was how to approach Shizuo without a) incurring the blond's innate wrath and b) attracting the attention of everyone in the universe. It would be kind of impossible to prove anything to Shizuo if all that ever happened was mounting rage and inevitable destruction. So first, they had to decide on a place to meet. Preferably outside of school, secluded (he wasn't too happy with idea, but it was necessary) and if at all possible, a place where Shizuo was comfortable.

His first thought was to ask Kasuka, maybe see if he could come over again, but he hadn't been able to find an opportunity. Either the popular model was surrounded by adoring girls who left no openings or Kasuka was studiously trying to finish classwork he was behind on. It didn't leave too many chances for them to talk. He could have always offered to help explain anything his classmate was unfamiliar with, but anytime he got even remotely close Kasuka, the rest of the class would stare at him, and their stares were almost accusing. It had been like that ever since the model had willingly talked to him, as if Mikado had crossed some invisible line and should have known better.

That was all the more reason to keep his association with Shizuo to a minimum where school was concerned, and the very reason he turned down the chance to walk home with Anri and Masaomi today. They offered to wait, much like the last time Mikado had stayed behind, but that wouldn't work this time. He waved goodbye with a forced smile and then left to find the blond who was the source all of this. It didn't take long; they had an unspoken agreement of sorts. If they had time, they would meet up in that abandoned classroom. Shizuo was always there before Mikado, which kind of made him wonder (not for the first time) if Shizuo was always there. Perhaps even the teachers didn't want to deal with him.

They didn't talk about much on the rare occasion that Mikado did show up, because Mikado had yet to decide on how to prove anything. But that was going to change today, because he finally had a starting point. "Good afternoon, senpai," he greeted as soon as the door was shut behind him. Shizuo eyed him oddly, since that was new, but he turned his attention away soon enough. That was good. Mikado wasn't sure he could say what he was about to say with the intensity of that stare to contend with. A predator truly did lurk behind those dark eyes, but he was supposed to show Shizuo that wasn't the only thing he was capable of; that violence didn't have to be his safety blanket. "I've figured it out," Mikado settled on saying. "I think I know how I can show you that you're as human as anyone else, senpai."

Shizuo looked skeptical, but that was to be expected. It had been ingrained in him, somehow, that he was a monster living in a person's skin. It was going to be a struggle to disprove that.

"Hear me out before you assume I'm crazy." Mikado was testing his luck with that, seeing how far he could go before Shizuo snapped, but the only response was a snort and a short exchange of glances. "See, I think the problem is: you've never been in love with someone who has loved you back." He held up a hand when Shizuo opened his mouth to say something and was surprised when the blond held his tongue, face reddening with anger but strangely quiet. "I am not saying," Mikado stressed, "that you have never loved. I know you love your brother a lot. I know he loves you just as much. What I am saying is you have never been 'in love', which is very different from loving someone, senpai." Or that was what Masaomi was always preaching. "Being in love isn't like brotherly love, where you're expected to love him, something as natural and simple as breathing. No, being 'in love' is a lot more ... Chaotic, I guess?" He thought about how he felt for Anri and yeah, that sounded about right. It had just happened as soon as he had seen her and thought 'she seems different from everyone else', and now his thoughts were constantly spiraling around her and what would impress her or make her happy.

"For a brat, you're speaking an awful lot of shit," Shizuo cut into the lecture before it could continue. "Don't tell me you're trying to speak from experience or something as ridiculous as that? I mean, what does a twerp know about love."

"I'm not going to argue with you," sighed Mikado, "because I wasn't trying to start an argument. I'll get to the point instead. You're going to fall in love with someone and we're going to make sure that someone falls in love with you too. Sound good?"

Since there wasn't much to object to (it wasn't like Mikado could force Shizuo to fall in love if he truly didn't want to), Shizuo did nothing more than glare as he said, "Do what you want."

Now, to make one last suggestion: "So how do you feel about picking up girls in the park?" A chair was promptly thrown at his head and he barely moved out of the way in time. Mikado stared at the broken pieces of metal and wood in askance. "You could have just said no thanks ...."

* * *

While they didn't go to the park, Mikado had managed to talk Shizuo into meeting up with him outside of school from now on. They had debated for a while where to do - actually debated, not arguing to the point their voices could be heard three halls down (like that first time they had disagreed on something) - and finally they had settled on the arcade. It wasn't exactly secluded, like a booth at a restaurant would be, but it had been something they had in common, an affinity for video games, so it would have to work.

To make sure it would, Mikado suggested they meet there later this evening. He had to drop off his books at home and change first, maybe start on some homework so he wouldn't be up until one o'clock in the morning trying to finish, but Shizuo surprised him by saying, "Why wait," and proceeded to lead the way with a firm grip on Mikado's arm that made escape impossible. He did manage to splutter some protests, about his uniform and his heavy schoolbag and how he did not want to spend his night doing homework, but the words did nothing more than earn him an amused, "So next time bring less books." It probably should have been encouraging to hear that Shizuo wanted to spend time with him again, but Mikado was more focused on what bringing less books would mean for his grades and already stressing on how to make this work.

He was up the proverbial creek without a paddle.

The arcade they were headed towards was the one in the middle of Sunshine Street, which Mikado knew was a dating hotspot but also perfect for finding that special someone too. There were always so many people there, whether on dates or grouped together for a trip to the movies; it would be a golden opportunity for Shizuo to meet someone who didn't know him by reputation alone. Even if that person had to be someone older and more experienced. At least it would give Shizuo a fighting chance to discover love.

When the sign of red and white, spelling out Adores, came into view, Mikado could feel his nerves peak, his thoughts consumed with: _Is this really a good idea? There are a lot of people, and by extension, doesn't that mean more chances for Shizuo to lose his temper?_ Maybe he should have fought a bit harder to have them start at the park. Oh well, it was too late now. Shizuo had let go of his arm now that they were here, where he had promised to meet the stubborn blond later if he had been patient, and he hastily took a few steps to separate them further. Preferably out of Shizuo's reach zone. If things went wrong, he did not want to be the first thing in line to be thrown. Once was more than enough.

"What are you doing?" demanded Shizuo, his eyebrows furrowed in the middle to show off a strange mix of exasperation and confusion. "If you don't keep up, I'm leaving you behind."

"Ah, right. Sorry." He corrected his mistake by hurrying to the blond's side, even while his instincts told him to run away. He was here for a reason, first and foremost, and he was going to see this through until the end. It was different, outside of his routine, and the challenge was more alluring than the threat of danger, so he would have to keep moving forward. He would prove Shizuo was not a monster. If that equaled to a few flying lessons here and there - well, so be it. He swallowed down his nervousness and stepped inside the arcade with Shizuo.

* * *

It had been a long time since Shizuo had been inside an arcade. The last time had been two years ago, when a friend had invited him along. A friend that had since graduated and moved on with his life. Shizuo didn't have many friends after that. Not because he was incapable, but because it hurt too much to make a friend and then watch them leave. He was kind of surprised that he was even making another attempt. Not that it was much so far; he couldn't even recall the kid's name. Ryuuzaki or something? It kind of riled him that he would have to ask again, because the twerp had given his name when Shizuo wasn't prepared for it.

He had a habit of dismissing people and their names so as not to make a connection with them. The less he knew about someone, the less he cared. And the less he cared, the better for everyone. It meant he didn't feel anything except a sinking apathy for most people, which was good. It meant he wasn't going to explode into an angry rampage that he couldn't control or understand (simply because it felt normal to him). It was similar to how a normal person, someone that wasn't him, would get a bit mad if someone stepped on their foot. They would probably end up cursing or hopping on one foot, cradling the injured one, because it was the most natural thing in the world to want to express oneself. Shizuo just tended to take that a step further than most.

"Hey, brat."

Mikado looked up at him, a twist of annoyance around his mouth. He wasn't happy about the nickname, but he still attempted a weak smile. "Yes, senpai?"

It should have been irritating, all of it. The fake pleasantry, the fact he never said 'Shizuo' or even 'Heiwajima' before senpai when they talked, but Shizuo found it tolerable for some reason. It could have been anything that started that tolerance. Maybe it was the effortless way Mikado could proclaim things like 'you're human too' or gave a compliment without even thinking about it (the kind of way that ensures it's genuine). It didn't matter. What did matter was: "What's your name?" He was going to remember someone's name for a change; which went a long way to saying, "I want you to be my friend," even if those words would never leave his mouth.

"Oh." They had been climbing the stairs to the third floor when Shizuo had decided it was now or never, but they had stopped for the time being, a pregnant pause in the air. It was nice that there weren't any other people around; it gave the moment an electrified feeling, charged with something that Shizuo couldn't describe but made him anxious. He was glad when Mikado spoke though, meeting his gaze with a sharpness to him that Shizuo had not recognized in him before. Was the kid angry? Upset? Planning revenge? He couldn't tell and that would usually aggravate him, like it always did with Kasuka, but Mikado's words were like a balm to a stinging burn, telling him, "I figured you didn't remember, but still. I didn't expect you to ask. Okay then. I'll give it to you again. Don't forget it." He swept into a prim little bow, an almost coy smile playing at his smile. Shizuo couldn't help but stare. "My name is Mikado Ryuugamine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Shizuo Heiwajima," he instinctively replied, his voice gruff in comparison but hardly caring. "Call me Shizuo."

"Sure," agreed Mikado, starting their trip up to the third floor anew. Over his shoulder, he added, "And you can call me Mikado, Shizuo-senpai. I'd prefer that. 'Brat' is a little mean, don't you think?"

Shizuo still thought he was a brat, even if he said, "Okay, Mikado it is then. Now get moving. I'm going to kick your ass at the first game we see."

"I don't know about that," Mikado replied, and was he teasing him? Shizuo was going to do much more than kick his ass at that game, he was going to utterly destroy him.


End file.
